Fruits Basket:Happiness and Heartbreak
by PrincessTin
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are married and are nervous about their wedding night.My first lemon,plz r&r.it was supposed to be a oneshot but i wanna continue.She becomes pregnant but has the curse been reawakened?
1. Wedding Night

FRUITS BASKET : WEDDING NIGHT

my first lemon story,plz r&r, if u like it I can do sequels

Tohru Honda had just married the love of her life Kyo Sohma. The curse was broken. She was beyond happy but very nervous because tonight was their wedding night.She had never had sex before and was worried she would be bad at it.Just like she worried that she would be a bad kisser until Kyo's constant makeout sessions made her think otherwise.He never tried to seduce her before their wedding night.She asked him why once and he had said that to give one's virginity to someone is the ultimate gift and should not be given lightly.He said he wanted her to remain pure until they married and he could never forgive himself if he deflowered her before marriage.She was to special to him to do that.He told her it wasn't easy he wanted her badly and when he started getting erect during their makeout sessions he would go into the bathroom and release himself. She knew she could turn him on and secretly enjoyed that fact.

She was in the bathroom nervously getting ready ,while Kyo was in the bedroom trying to get the place looking romantic, with rose petals tossed around the bed and floor and lighting candles. He didn't really care about this stuff but knew Tohru would love it and she would give that goofy smile of hers that he loved so much.She finally came out of the bathroom.  
She looked like an angel dressed in white lace and it was slightly see through around the chest. He started to become hard when he saw one of her nipples.It took everything in him not to pin her down on the floor and take her then and there.But this is Tohru he though she deserves better than that.

Tohru walked over to him and kissed him and noticed the bulging in his pants. She blushed." What if I'm bad at this ,Kyo." she nearly cried.She wanted to be able to please him but what if she couldn't.

" Tohru, I'm a virgin too. I'm worried that I'll mess it up or something. Heck you have me hard already woman, how could you possibly think you wouldn't be able to make me orgasm"  
he saw her turn bright red. " Okay I said that out loud didn't I?"

Tohru nodded her head yes." But I oddly needed to hear it.It's nice to know your nervous too."

" I just want to live up to your dreams."

Tohru kissed him." You have surpassed my dreams.Umm there is something I should tell you though. I have birth control pills but I don't want to take them."

" That's okay. Shigure gave us 3 packs of condoms as a wedding present."

" Tohru laughed." Only Shigure would think of that as a gift. I don't want to use condoms either. I wanna make a baby with you Kyo, a honeymoon baby.But only if your ready!  
Oh man I knew I shouldn't have brought it up.I'm sorry."

Kyo kissed her passionately." You want a baby with me?"

" Yes. With your hair and eyes.If your not ready I understand."

" You have to carry the baby are you sure your ready? I love you Tohru and the fact that you want a baby with me.I 'm speechless."

" I am ready I wouldn't have married you until I was ready. I want a family ,Kyo.I wanna see you as a daddy. You'd make a great dad."

" You would totally be a better parent than me. Even now I feel I don't deserve this.Your too good and you want a baby with me." Kyo nearly cried. He sat down on the bed.  
" Your truly wonderful Tohru."

Tohru sat next to him." Your good too and if I have to spend all night showing you I will."

"Tohru!"

" I'm not 15 anymore. I'm your wife now and proud to be your wife and the mother of your future children."

" My wife. I like the sound of that.Mother of my children is even better."

Tohru smiled." Then let's get started and if we don't get pregnant we shall have to try and try again."

" Tohru! The things you are saying."

Tohru worked her way further unto the bed." Maybe you should punish me, my husband."

Kyo looked shocked , was this sweet innocent Tohru actually trying to talk dirty." Who have you been hanging around with?."

" I read some of Shigure's books."

" Well only say that stuff if you want to not because you think it's what I want to here.Just seeing you turns me on."

" I like being playful ,Kyo, with you." She took off her nighty revealing her breasts and the fact she wasn't wearing underwear.

Kyo felt himself get even harder. He took off his clothes quickly. She watched her husband undress and became excited seeing him finally naked and very aroused.He gently worked his way towards her on the bed.Suckling on her breasts.She moaned with pleasure.She opened her legs revealing her wet vagina. He slowly entered her. It hurt but in a good way.

" Let me know if it hurts to much okay,Tohru."

She suprised him when she said harder. Arisa and Hana had told her what to expect and Tohru had secretly been masturbating for weeks to remotely prepare herself for tonight.Kyo thrusted himself in harder and harder. Her arms clutched unto his back and they moved as one. The bed shook as they made love.Tohru yelled Kyo's name quite a few times between her moans. He purred and grunted ,he was determined to make her orgasm and with luck maybe even concieve a baby. She climaxed which caused him to release his seed in her. They layed together drenched in their sweat. He was about to exit her when she stopped him.

" More."

" Am I that good? "

" Better, plus we have years of sexual tension we need to work through."

" As you wish,my wife."

Hours later downstairs Shigure and Yuki were trying to make breakfast when they heard moaning and screams.

" Their at it again. Every half hour," Shigure said." Oh how I wished I had their stamina. Kinda jealous that Kyo can pleasure a woman that many times in one night."

Yuki looked at Shigure with disgust." I really need to get my own apartment."


	2. Chapter 2

Fruits Basket: Happiness and Heatbreak

Chapter 2 : Loving in the kitchen and Tohru's Dream Comes True

some lemon ,who knew Tohru was a sex addict,lol

They slept most of the morning and after Shigure and Yuki had left they entered the kitchen. Tohru was in a pink robe while Kyo was in black boxers.Tohru had bedhead and Kyo smiled.

" Kyo, are mad I was so forward last night?" Tohru blushed as she prepared riceballs.

" Mad ,no. Shocked ,yes. I wouldn't made love to you ALL night if I was mad."

" It's just that between our love making sessions you seemed distracted."

" I was. I'm sorry.I was picturing you pregnant and our kids.I liked what I pictured. I want you pregnant as much as you wanna get pregnant.Promise me one thing though."

Tohru was tearing up with happy tears.Her voice breaking." W..what?"

Kyo smiled at her and grabbed her ass and lifted her up to sit on the counter. " The baby has to have to have your goofy smile." He kissed her hard on the lips.

" Okay. Kyo, make love to me here, now."

" Here in the kitchen.What has come over my innocent wife?"

Tohru blushed." Kyo, you have my trust.I feel I can let down my inhibitions and be bare physically and emotionally with you.I love you, my husband."

" Tohru.I...thank you.Dang it your making me cry."

Tohru licked his tears away." Did I hear you purr last night?"

Kyo looked embaressed." Umm.yeah.I guess there's still a little bit of the cat in me."

" Good.It was a big turn on."

"Really?"

Tohru nodded her head yes. Kyo nuzzled his face into her neck.Kissing and sucking it.Then purring. She moaned. He worked his way down her chest ,taking her robe off. He licked and suckled her nipples.He took his hand and slowly worked it down to her pussy.She opened her legs, allowing him to put 2 fingers up her vagina.

" I have a confession to make. I saw you masterbate a week ago."

" What!?! Oh,I'm so embaressed."

" Don't be I masterbated with you.It kinda let me know what you like." he then inserted another finger up her and moved his fingers in and out of her quickly." You like it fast and hard."

Tohru gasped .She tried to hold unto something anything as he furiously pleasured her.Instead she knocked over the ricebowls. "Oops."

Kyo chuckled." We'll buy a new one." he gently layed her across the counter that was now bare.He worked his fingers in her and felt her tighten.He smiled happy that he could please her more than she could please herself. She let out a whimper then a huge moan and her juices poured on Kyo's fingers. He was about to get on top of her when she pushed him away.She got off the counter and stripped him of his boxers.

" Lay down." she grinned.He did what he was asked.She quickly got on top of him and slowly put his penis into her. She started riding him hard.

Outside Shigure was about to enter the house when he heard them climaxing. He just stood there in shock.He then loudly coughed and heard them race up stairs.He smiled and entered the house. He noticed the broken ricebowls and sighed." Well the way they were going at it I should be happy the doors are still intact."

Later that evening Kyo and Tohru joined Yuki and Shigure for dinner.Yuki glared at Kyo when he noticed the hickeys all over Tohru's neck." Well stupid cat you finally let Miss Tohru alone so she could eat. Are you okay,Tohru? From your bruises I would say that cat got too ruff."

Kyo glared at Yuki.Tohru blushed and giggled." You should see Kyo's body.I was much more ruff on him.He was the perfect gentleman."

All three of the mens jaw dropped. Shigure said." From the mess you guys made here in the kitchen and the orgasm I heard while you were in here I must say Kyo your lucky to be alive."

Kyo and Tohru turned scarlett red. Yuki looked at Kyo like he was gonna kill him."You couldn't leave her alone for 5 minutes to eat. You fucked her in here!Have you no shame!!"

Tohru ,with a satisfied smirk on her face said." None, and it's just the way I like it."

Yuki gasped.Shigure laughed.Kyo crossed his arms and grinned and looked so proud of himself.

One month later Tohru was at the doctor's office. She hadn't been feeling well. Kyo was with her holding her hand.

" It's cause there's a baby in my belly Kyo.I'm certain of it."

" Well I would like to have someone with a PH.D tell me that. You've been so sick." a concerned Kyo caressed her cheek.

The doctor came in." Tohru you were right,congratulations."

Tohru smiled and hugged Kyo. Kyo smiled too' I'm actually gonna be a dad.With Tohru at my side maybe the kid will actually turn out okay' he thought.

While having an ultrasound to check on the baby an interesting development occurred.

The doctor looked at Tohru and Kyo." Were you guys planning on a large family?"

Tohru smiled." There's more than one!"

Kyo turned white.

" Yes, Mrs.Sohma there is more than one heartbeat, there's - "

to be continued...

**how many babies is Tohru carrying?How much you wanna bet Kyo will pass out? **

**Kyo: looks at jaeangel pissed. 'i won't pass out'**

**jaeangel: you will when you find out how many are in there**

**kyo: look you crazy woman my wife is tiny and delicate.how many are in there?**

**jaeangel: ...**


	3. the one were Kyo faints

Fruits Basket: Happiness and Heartbreak

Chapter 3 : The one were Kyo faints

" Mrs. Sohma you are carrying triplets."

THUD

Tohru looked over to Kyo's side to see Kyo had fainted ( shocking I know). " Kyo, honey are you okay?!"

Kyo got up quickly as he fell." I'm alright. It's a little slippery there.Three babies!? Maybe we should have a second opinion."

" Kyo don't be rude. How cute triplets.It's almost like having a litter of kittens!" Tohru smiled.

" Would you like to know their genders?" the doctor asked.

Tohru looked over at Kyo ." Can we ? Can we?"

Kyo nodded his head okay.But before the doctor could say anything Tohru added." And this time Kyo try not to faint."

"I didn't faint!"

Tohru and the doctor looked at Kyo.' Yeah right' they both thought.

" Well there is a boy...and another boy and a girl."

Kyo smiled.' A little Tohru.'Tohru was beaming.

As they arrived home Momiji greeted them. " So how is the baby!"

" There is three babies in my tummy."

" Three! Three!"

Kyo tried not to hit Momiji ." That's what she said."

" The way you guys go at it I should be shocked there's ONLY three." Shigure said.

Tohru blushed.Kyo got bright red." Shigure!"

Yuki came down the stairs. " I thought I heard Kyo losing his temper again ,so I figured you guys were back."

Tohru went over and hugged Yuki." I'm having triplets!"

Yuki turned white." That's...great news." Tohru left them to go fix dinner. Yuki walked up to Kyo." You just had to knock her up with triplets.With her delicate frame and her knack of being clumsy..."

" I know. Trust me I know. While I'm happy she's happy, I wish I hadn't gotten her pregnant."

A bowl shattered on the floor. Kyo's heart skipped a beat." Yuki did Tohru -"

" Yes, she heard us."


	4. Bringing on the Heartbreak

FRUITS BASKET:HAPPINESS AND HEARTBREAK

Bringing on the Heartbreak

" Tohru it's not what it sounded like. I'm worried how your body will handle carrying that many babies." Kyo turned to face his crying wife. Tohru tried to pick up the shattered glass.

" I'm sorry, so sorry.I broke this.I'm sorry I pressured you for kids ." a trembling Tohru cried.

" I wasn't pressured." Kyo put his hands on her belly." You have given me three wonderful gifts. I just don't want to lose the greatest gift of all in the process - you." Kyo, a man who's only emotion he let people see was anger was showing other emotions. He was actually crying.Even Yuki felt Kyo's pain and fear and felt bad for the former cat.

" I'm sorry I messed this up with three.I'm sorry."

Kyo grabbed her in his arms and took her upstairs to bed.He lay her down and rested beside her.He rubbed her swollen belly." I'm just scared that I could lose you.I love you and the thought of losing you... I can't lose you."

" Kyo, I'm not going anywhere.I'm stronger than you think." Tohru wiped away her tears. Kyo nuzzled into her neck and purred.Tohru giggled."That tickles."

" I love you ,Tohru Sohma."

Tohru looked at him with such love in her eyes." Show me how much."

As the months went by and Tohru got bigger and nothing went wrong Kyo's fears slowly faded. He worked for his father at the dojo, though thanks to Akito's generous baby gifts (namely money), he didn't need to work but his manly pride always got the best of him. The babies room was Tohru's old bedroom. It was painted yellow and had loads of stuff kitties Tohru had bought. Overall the newlyweds were happy until one day...

Saki Hanajima was feeding her two year old daughter,Kiri, while her mate, Kazuma( Kyo's dad) and Kyo were practicing martial arts.All of a sudden she let out a heart wrenching scream.  
Both men came rushing to Saki, who was crying uncontrollably.

" What the hell is wrong with you!" Kyo yelled.

Saki looked at Kyo." It's Tohru."

" No,no,no." Kyo went racing home to find a shaken Shigure, who was being comforted by Akito, who was actually crying.Kyo noticed at the end of the staircase was a puddle of blood.

" Whherre's T...ohru?" he choked out.

"I told her I would fix it when I came back but she did it herself and...fell down." Shigure cried.

" Where's my wife?"

Akito told them that she had been rushed to the hospital and she had never regained consciousness.Yuki was at the hospital waiting for Kyo.

Kyo found Yuki . Yuki was an emotional wreck. " I'm glad you made it. They need to do an emergency C- section to save the children.Tohru hasn't woken up yet.It's bad Kyo."

" She's only in her seventh month.It's too soon." Kyo said in shock.

" They have to risk it. She's bleeding badly and ...the doctor can explain more to you." Yuki was trying to hold back tears unsuccessfully.

As the emergency C-section took place Kyo watched his children be born then put in incubators . The babies were so small he noted.Eventually a worn out Kyo was able to visit Tohru. She had lapsed into a coma.He kissed her forehead and held her hand.

" Come back my little riceball.I can't raise them without you.I would totally mess them up. I can't do this without you." he cried.

Yuki watched from the door and cried too.

** 88888888888888888888888**

**kyo: what the fu . wasn't i just making love to her then you speed it up and put her in a coma,WTF!!!**

jaeangel: for dramatic affect.

kyo:WTH,SHE'S MY WIFE AND YOUR TOYING WITH HER LIFE

yuki: i must say i agree with the cat

jaeangel: i wouldn't agree with kyo just yet,yuki

yuki: what are you planning?

jaeangel: a little twist whispers in yuki's ear

yuki: i take it back, your doing brillant

kyo:WHAT


	5. Awakening

FRUITS BASKET: Happiness&Heartbreak

Chapter 5 : Awakening

really short chappie sorry

Kyo visited the nursery. He saw his three children.He had gone there to give them their names. He went over to his little girl who had Tohru's hair and his eye color.

" Hello Chichiri Kyoku , your mom would give anything to be here right now but she can't."

He walked over to his sons.One was a mini me of Kyo. He named him Jin Kazuma. He noticed his other son was strikingly different from his siblings. Jet black hair and eyes.

" Hi there Zhang Honda." he said to his son. He knew it was his son but something felt different.

Yuki entered the room." You feel it too. He's different. It almost feels like the cu-"

" Don't say it! Where's Hatori?"

" He's been here. He's having male nurses and doctors look over him just in case."

" It's supposed to be broken."

" Yes but maybe there are ...loopholes. Zhang was only carried to the seventh month which is when zodiac members are usually born."

" But the others seem okay."

" Yes for now, but Hatori is also playing it safe with your daughter. Females only. When the children are stronger then we can test to see if the curse has been reborn."

Kyo marched out of the nursery and ran back into his wife's room. A nurse was in there.

" Mr. Sohma, your wife is breathing on her own. This is a very good sign." she then left Kyo to be with his wife.

Tohru looked so peaceful and beautiful almost like an enchanted princess. Kyo brushed her hair away from her face.

" What can I do to make you wake up? The babies need you more than you know.Wake up damn it!" Kyo bent over and kissed Tohru's lips.Nothing happened." I'll be back later"

A disappointed Kyo left . Yuki entered the room.He sat in a chair near her bed. He rested his head on the edge of her bed and cried. An arm gently reached out and petted his hair.Yuki gasped and looked up. There was Tohru awake at last, smiling her goofy smile.


	6. The Cat and the Rat being Nice

FRUITS BASKET : Happiness and Heartbreak

The Cat and the Rat Being Nice To Each Other!?

Tohru looked at Yuki." Hi Yuki, what happened?" she noticed the I.V.'s in her." The babies!!!! Where are they?!"

" Their okay. Calm down. Let me get the doctor." Yuki said.

" Don't go I don't wanna be left alone!"

" Okay I'll stay."

Kyo walks in to see his wife being consoled by Yuki. A mixture of happiness and anger comes over him." Your awake...you woke up when he saw you." he bit his lower lip hard.

" No , Kyo I felt a kiss and your voice telling me I was needed. It took me awhile to fight my way back.I ...saw my mom and part me well.."

"Part of you wanted to stay in your mother's nuturing arms." Yuki added.

" Yeah but I remembered I'm a mother now and my babies need their mommy."

Kyo looked at Yuki." Rat ,can we talk outside for a minute." Yuki nodded,he had a feeling what Kyo wanted to discuss." Don't worry Sweetie we will be right back."

" O..okay."

The guys left the room.

" So, do we tell her that the curse might be back or not?" Kyo asked his cousin.

" I strongly advice against it until Hatori can confirm it. Tohru would only feel guilty and she just woke up."

" For once we actually agree on something."

" I do wonder if the curse has returned , what zodiac animal is young Zhang?"

" I'm hoping not the cat. I want no child of mine to have to go through that."

" Wouldn't it be funny if he's the rat."

" Okay make that two animals I hope he doesn't transform into."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next chappie contains what zodiac animal Zhang is...


	7. The Curse Returns With A Vengence

FRUITS BASKET : HAPPINESS AND HEARTBREAK

CHAPTER SEVEN : The Curse Returns With A Vengence

Tohru was wheeled down to the nursery.Hatori was there waiting for them.

" Hello Tohru glad to see finally awake." Hatori greeted her." There is something you must know.."

" The curse is back." Tohru interrupted. Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori looked at each other shocked." I fell down the stairs cause I was having contractions.I remember Momiji telling me that members of the zodiac were born in the seventh month. So which one of my children are an animal."

Hatori said." We believe Zhang to be cursed since he looks dramatically different from his brother and sister, but I want you to hold Jin to make sure he is not cursed either and Kyo will hold Chi to see if she transforms. But first up Zhang."

Tohru prepared herself. She knew she loved her children whether cursed or not. Hatori brought Zhang over to Tohru and placed him in her lap. A grey poof occured and when Tohru looked down she her son in his zodiac form - a boar.

" A male Kagura." all the adults thought. Kyo started hitting his head against the wall.

" Kyo knock it off." Yuki told his cousin." Hatori's bringing over your daughter."

Kyo had no sooner started holding his daughter when a pink poof happened.Little Chi was now a baby ox.Tohru gasped ,she looked at Hatori for answers." Has this ever happened before?"

" No and I have a feeling Jin will be cursed as well. It's seems the curse has returned and more powerful than before." Hatori said in disbelief.

Tohru walked over to Jin.She didn't hold him she just gently put her finger on his little chest and a purple poof happened.

" OH HELL NO." was all Kyo could say when he say his little boy had turned into a rat. Yuki instantly bonded with Jin calming the shivering rat.

" I need to inform Akito the curse has returned and any member of the Sohma family that is pregnant." Hatori said.

" Saki and Arisa are pregnant. Tell them I'm so sorry." Tohru cried.

" It's not your fault." Yuki tried to console her." Kyo, take Tohru back to her room please.The children will be brought in later for feedings."

Kyo didn't hear him he was looking at his son - the rat. Tohru saw this. " Can you love these children or more importantly can you love a rat as your son."

Kyo looked at her with a blank expression and ran off. Tohru collapsed in tears.Yuki comforted her." He just needs time. All three cursed, it's a shock to the system. He loves them."

Later in Tohru's hospital room Saki came to visit.She sat next to her dear friend and hugged her. " I know about the curse. She will be born the cat. I sense it. It's perfect really, considering my little girl's father raised the last cat. At least now I understand why everytime I thought of Arisa's baby I pictured horses. A male horse to be exact. Nethier of us are mad Tohru.  
Ayame and Mine's twin daughters were born last night. So we know that Sunni is a bunny and Suri is a monkey. No one blames you so stop blaming yourself." Saki sat there and comforted her dear friend while she cried and cried.


	8. Yuki and Machi

FRUITS BASKET :HAPPINESS AND HEARTBREAK

CHAPTER 8 : MACHI AND YUKI

Yuki walked up the steps to Machi's apartment. He had proposed to Machi before learning the curse had returned.Now to spare her cursed children he would break up with her.The minute she opened the door she knew something was wrong. He closed her door and they sat on her couch while he explained the curse. Machi handled it suprisingly well.

" This changes nothing Yuki. I still want to marry you and have babies even if they are cursed. I love you , Yuki that will never change."

" But are you sure. It's a hard life for a child."

" You don't want to have them cursed because of the pain you and your family went through but I can't think of a better father for any of the cursed zodiac than you."

" Really?"

Machi began taking off her white turtleneck exposing the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. Yuki smiled. " Machi, your cruel. I didn't bring condoms and I know you don't like birth control. Be very sure of what may happen cause..ohh god." Yuki gasped as she worked her hands down his pants ,gently stroking his penis. She used her other hand to unbuckle his pants.

" Yuki, I've never been more sure.Now relax as I take care of you."

Yuki helped take off his pants. His penis was big and hard. Machi always was good at hand jobs.He was shocked when she started taking off her black skirt and panties.

" Machi , you want us to go all the way."

" I'm ready. I always felt you were holding something back and now I know it was the curse. I can give you all of me now that you have done the same." Machi smiled.She inserted herself in him. They both moaned.

" Machi , I haven't done this before, actual sex."

" Neither have I. We will learn together, okay." Machi said and then slowly worked her body up and down. They both gasped and groaned as she did this.

" Machi, thank you."

" For what?"

" Excepting me flaws and all." He then grabbed her out of him and helped lay her down on the couch. He put his penis back into her and thrusted hard." I'm gonna break through your virginity okay, I have a feeling this will hurt you more than me."

" No shit. Ahh! Mmmhnn." she screamed as he broke her hyman.Tears went down her cheek.

" Did I hurt you to much?" Yuki licked away the tears.

" Why did you stop ?" Machi grinned. This turned Yuki on. He thrusted harder and harder. He kissed her mouth and fondled her nipples.They were both sweating by now.Yuki panted hard. He loved being inside her. Being one with her. Tohru may have been his first love but he was sure Machi would be his last love. She grabbed his ass and squeezed it making an already erect Yuki even harder.

He kissed and frenched kissed her. Only stopping to get air. He could feel her tighten up. An orgasm was on it's way this set off his orgasm and his seed burst in her.She screamed his name as she came ,their juices mixing together. He stayed in her and hugged her tightly.

" That was very, very good. You think you can do that again? " Machi smiled.

Yuki started thrusting again. " You haven't seen nothing yet." He said as he rode her harder than before.


	9. Kyo and Tohru Deja Vu?

FRUITS BASKET : HAPPINESS AND HEARTBREAK 

It had been a month and a half since the birth of the triplets. They were home as was Tohru. Yuki had moved in with Machi. Shigure spent more time with Akito then at the house.  
Kyo after his first reaction was becoming a better father everyday. One day he entered the bedroom while Tohru was changing.

" I'm sorry." he blushed. Her breasts exposed had Kyo slightly turned on. He noticed motherhood had done her body good. She was curvier. Her breasts fuller.He licked his lips.

" Kyo, you haven't touched me since, well since I pregnant. Do you not want me anymore ?"

" That's so far from the truth."

" Are you afraid that we may make more babies that are cursed. I thought you had dealt with that." she looked so sad.

Kyo looked at the floor. " You can't touch our sons without them transforming ,doesn't that hurt you ?"

" A little but I wouldn't trade our children for anything. I would have as many babies to fill the rest of the curse and watch them grow and love them and when their old enough they will find their mates and break the curse like we did. Most of all they will be loved. They would have a mother that loves and accepts them."

Kyo smiled. " You would love them the way they needed to be loved and so would I." He sat on their bed. " I've been an idiot."

" Yeah but your my idiot." she giggled. He grabbed her and pulled her on the bed.He kissed her and didn't stop kissing her until they needed air.

" This is deja vu. I remember having a conversation with you about babies and then making babies. Hmmm since our bodies listen to us so well," he took off his pants and her panties and got on top of her and slowly entered her. " I want another 2 girls then knock you up again with 2 boys , then-"

" Oh really ? We do have the money and the love to give alot of children ."

"Mhmm. Mostly I want them to look like their mom , the woman who repeatedly saves me and rocks my world." he started moving harder and harder with each word.He watched as her breasts bounced up and down. " Would it hurt you if I licked and you know to your nipples cause they look so damn inviting."

" About time. I love when you that thing that you do so well."

Kyo laughed and licked her nipple then the other nipple. She moaned. He smiled.

" Kyo are you actually being romantic."

" Yes ,I know how very out of character but your the love of my life and damn it you deserve romance so I'm doing the best I can."

" It's very much appriciated."

" What about this ?" he pushed himself into deeper than he ever had. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

" Tohru ? You want be to be more gentle ?"

She removed the pillow from her face . " DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE."

" Did you just say the F word ?"

Tohru blushed. " Sorry it just felt so good that ...oops."

" Don't be sorry but sweet Tohru cursed there is always punishments when good girls go bad ."

" What is the punishment ?"

" I'm gonna have to make love to you till you beg me to stop."

Tohru smiled. " Then you'll be punishing me all day and all night."

" Better get to it then." he thrusted and thrusted harder into her . Both of them were sweating but didn't care. They climaxed over and over and over again. Falling asleep in each other's arms. They didn't even notice when Shigure came home and Shigure even took care of the babies ( okay he called Hatori to help him) as the slept. 


	10. Shikito Style

FRUITS BASKET : HAPPINESS AND HEARTBREAK SHIKITO STYLE

" So the curse has returned. Interesting." Akito gave a sly grin to Shigure.

Shigure laughed." I'm in for a interesting night aren't I." He stripped himself of his kimino. " I know what you want but first.." he turned Akito around and moved her kimino to her waist and tore off her underwear. He put his penis in her ass and started fucking her.He moved his head to her ear and whispered." First you give me what I want." He licked her ear and continued thrusting in her her hard and fast. She moaned and tried to hold on to the chair she had been sitting in.He pounded into harder and harder.

" Ahh, ohh." was all Akito could moan. She looked back at Shigure and smiled. She stretched her arms as much as she could around his neck and moved her body in rhythm with his thrusts.

Shigure panted and moaned and worked himself in and out of her.She could feel him starting to cum in her and he moaned loudly . She quickly pulled away from him and turned to face him.

" My turn.'' she pushed him on the floor and glided herself into him. She didn't start of slow, she rode him hard and fast. She kissed his neck and played with his nipples. She even bit his nipples which made Shigure scream.He smacked her ass as payback. She laughed and mouthed more. He kept smacking her ass until she started getting so tight he knew she was gonna cum and she did falling in his loving arms.

" Thank you."

" Anytime, Goddess." he kissed her sweaty forehead.

A/N : rather short chappie i know.I think I'm starting to hit writer's block with this one. Do I make a sequel so the new cursed zodiac members get their own stories ( basically age the kids to 13-17) . I'm starting to wonder where to take this story, very open to suggestions 


	11. ANNIVERSERY AND BIRTHS

FRUITS BASKET : HAPPINESS AND HEARTBREAK

ANNIVERSERY AND BIRTHS

Saki gave birth to a girl named Ophelia and Arisa and Kureno's boy was named Kyp. Yuki had married a very pregnant Machi and Shigure and Akito were expecting but planned to never marry. Even with the curse reawakened the Sohmas were happy. Tohru was the perfect mother to her darling children. Jin was a very quiet baby who did suffer from some health problems like the previous rat had. Chi and Zhang were very tempermental (shocker) but Tohru was always able to sooth them. To everybodys shock Kyo bonded the most with Jin.Kyo disagreed with this but it was obvious the affection between father and son. Zhang proved to be Kyo's equal in temper tantrums. Zhang even though a baby had a love / hate relationship with Kyo. Chi was sweet until her black side started showing even Haru was scared of her, even saying that he was never that bad.

On their first anniversery Tohru and Kyo had been given a week long trip to the Sohma Spa by Momiji ( who was raising the sheep zodiac member since the male sheep's mother rejected him like Momiji's mom had done to him.)Yuki and Machi babysat the triplets. Tohru didn't want to leave the babies that long but Kyo convinced her. They arrived and rarely left their room. Tohru dressed in a red laced nighty that left little to the imagination. Motherhood had given her the confidence she had lacked as a teen. When Kyo saw her his jaw dropped . She had took his breath away.

He went over to her and kissed her madly. He noticed as he fondled her breasts that they were swollen and that she appeared curvier than usual. She glowed too.He removed the nighty and saw her kitty designed bra and panties. He blushed then smiled as did she.He took of her panties and rested his head on her belly and felt a kick. He kissed her belly. He knew.

" Did I get my wish ?" he asked.

" I've known for awhile but I wanted to wait till today to tell you that your getting the girls you wanted." she cried with joy.

Kyo cried into her belly. An image flashed in his head and he looked at Tohru. " Your carrying the zodiac god, well goddess."

" How do you know ?"

" I just do. That means I can hold one of our daughters." He got up and kissed her on the lips. " This goddess will be different from Akito I can feel it and you wanna know why."

" Why ?"

" Because your her mother not that crazy Ren." he lifted his wife up and carried her to the bed and they made love. They were possibly more in love than ever.

Yuki and Machi had twin boys who were the dog and snake . Kyo bought Yuki Tylenol and ear plugs.Shigure and Akito had a son , the rooster. While Akito was unhappy that she wasn't the mother of the God/Goddess she was suprisingly nurturing to her little rooster. Shigure moved back into the main house to be with his lover and their son. Tohru gave birth to twin girls. Gong, who looked like Tohru , was the Goddess of the Zodiac, and Ziyi , who looked like Kyo , was the dragon (seahorse). Kyo held Gong in his arms, the only daughter that he could truly hold until the curse was yet again broken. Saki had brought Ophelia to see her new cousins. Ophelia ,the cat and Gong, the Goddess gazed into each others eyes and the Goddess smiled at the cat and the cat felt loved.

A/N I've decided to make a sequal to this chronicling the teen years of the new zodiac members. It will be called The Next Generation.


	12. A NEW BEGINNING

FRUITS BASKET : HAPPINESS AND HEARTBREAK

NEW BEGINNINGS

The final zodiac member to be born was the Tiger who was a girl, abandoned like the sheep Hatori took her in and decided to raise her. Yuki and Machi would adopt two children a boy and a girl and the children got along well with their cursed sibilings. Tohru and Kyo would have one more child a boy , their first child who would not bear the zodiac curse and he was named Kyo Jr.Kyo Jr. was a protective brother and watched over his older brothers and sisters. When he was five years old he saw Ophelia playing with Gong. Ophelia was seven and looked lke her mother Saki and dressed lik her mother too. Kyo was the spitting image of his father. Their eyes locked. She excused herself and went over to Kyo Jr.

" Your waves called me."

The young boy gulped. " Your the cat. "

She nodded her head.

" I love cats."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.He blushed.

" Will you be my girl ?"

" What if I have cooties."

" I'm 5 I'm not a baby. I know your like my sissies and will go poof but I like you."

" Even as a monster."

" I like monsters.You wear my daddy's old thing."

Ophelia pulled at her bracelet. She then kissed the boy on the mouth. " I'll be your girl."

He hugged her and she transformed into a black cat. He picked her up and held her. " My Goth girl , your my goth girl."

Ophelia purred.

They didn't know Tohru and Kyo were watching them. Kyo nearly passed out.

" Not one of Hana's girls. That's just not fair. " Kyo whined.

Tohru smiled her goofy smile. " Awww, how cute!"

Kyo looked at the woman he had known for over ten years and sighed. ' Some things don't change'.

FIN

A/N - I'd like to thank the following people without their support this would have remained a one shot and not a series that I have come to be very proud of :

Erinicole12, Gnat-A-Leaf ,Inkspell12 ,Princess Baka Neko ,RogueHoney, YashaLoves69 ,black zodiac goddess ,chichiri's angel , furubaitsumo ,kimchan884 ,sweetkyo ,Super-Kyo

You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me from the bottom of my heart thank you so much!


End file.
